Birthday Troubles !
by TsubasaCaligrapher
Summary: [ AU Sequel ] Andrew and Viola have become very good friends and they have the same problem. Both of their respective boyfrieds' birthdays are coming up ! It's a situation that will bring in all of Illyria ... and Cornwall ! SLASH PaulAndrew ViolaDuke
1. Birthdays, Boyfriends, and Best Friends

**Birthday Troubles**

**Chapter 1**

**Birthdays, Boyfriends, and Best Friends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's the Man, DreamWorks does ! 'Cause if I did, I would have made Paul do more than just flirt with Andrew in the movie's ending.**

**And for those of you who didn't know, this is SLASH, which means that there is a homosexual relationship between two guys. So if this offends you, click the back button but if you don't mind, go right ahead ! **

Andrew Ague Cheek was in his best friend Duke's room again playing games as everyone had gone out. Duke was out with his girlfriend Viola whose brother Sebastian was dating Olivia who Duke used to like until she used him to get to Sebastian who was actually Viola in disguise … but it was all good now. Andrew combed his fingers through his cute spiky hair tiredly as he yawned. He turned off the computer monitor and was about to leave the room when something caught his eye.

" What is this ? " he wondered as he picked up Sebastian's mini calendar. He could tell Viola used it too as there were small pink messages throughout the month. But that wasn't what caught his eye, it was a message that filled up a certain box on a certain day one week from now. Suddenly, his phone ringed, shocking him out of his stare. He immediately flipped it open as he saw who it was.

" Viola ! " he called out before she even greeted him herself.

" Andrew, I need your help ! " Viola yelled.

" Me too ! " he said back as he exited Duke's room and went into his own.

" Oh ! Man ! " he yelped as he saw his roommate Toby making out with his girlfriend Eunice, who was the creepy school geek just last semester. Andrew closed the door behind him hurriedly and shuddered, trying to shake off the image he just saw.

" What ! What's wrong ? " the soccer gal asked her teammate in worry.

" I just saw Toby making out with Eunice ! " he said into the phone quietly. Andrew shuddered as he walked outside the campus onto the soccer field.

" Eew ! " they said at the same time as they remembered how their relationship started last year with a rather … shocking kiss …

" Oh yeah, back to the problem. " he remembered as he stopped on the spot.

" Why didn't you tell me Paul's birthday is next Tuesday ?! " he yelled as he realized there was only seven days left.

" Well, I thought he would tell you. " she said.

" But that's not the real problem here. " he said.

" It isn't ? " Viola asked in question.

" No, the real problem here is that I don't know what to get him for a present ! And you have to help me ! " he said desperately.

" But why do you need my help ? " she asked in honest confusion.

" Because you're his best friend ! " he said.

" But you're his boyfriend ! " she argued back …

" Oh yeah ! " they both realized as the conversation quieted down until …

" But I've only known him since the … you know … Debutante Ball … " he blushed as he remembered their first meeting.

" Well, I've only known his since I got my first perm … which was when I was six … " she trailed off, making Andrew furrow his brows.

" You got a perm when you were six ? " he asked laughing.

" Anyway ! You know I love Paul and I will help you out on his birthday but I got a problem too ! How come you didn't tell me it's Duke's birthday in two weeks ! " she yelled, making Andrew quirk his eyebrows like the cute moron he was.

" Oh yeah ! I thought he would tell you, you are his girlfriend. "

" I know ! Anyway, we're still out here by mall but I could try to get out early. Where do you want to meet ? " she asked as Andrew could hear his friends' voices in the background.

" Ummm, how about … Cesario's ? " he suggested. Andrew knew Paul was working late today at the beauty salon so he wouldn't be back until … later.

" Umm, sure. " she said as the both hung up. Andrew sighed tiredly before he went back towards his dorm room. He was jogging in the hallway when he was stopped by Principal Gold.

" Andrew ! " he yelled, making Andrew come to an abrupt stop.

" Uhhh … yeah ? " he asked.

" You should know better ! No running in the hallways. " he said before going into a long speech, making Andrew sigh.

**--**

" Uhhh, Duke ? Sorry, but I think I should go back. Female problems, ya know ? " she said as a second later she suddenly gripped her stomach.

" Oh, umm … sure, do you want me to get Olivia ? " he asked nervously as he looked over to his past crush.

" No, it's ok. I can get back alone. " she smiled at her boyfriend's consideration as she walked … limped … towards the exit. Duke looked after her as Sebastian came up to him.

" What's up with her ? " he asked in worry.

" She said, girl problems or something … " he just shrugged.

**--**

" … and that boy had knocked down the other, creating, like a domino effect. And that's why we don't run Andrew. " he said in his happy tone as Andrew snapped up from his drowsy state when his name was mentioned.

" Uhh, yeah. " he answered.

" Ok, you got it ? "

" … Yeah ? " he answered though he didn't listen to a word his principle said.

" Ok then … get along now. " Principle Gold smiled as he moved aside. Andrew nodded towards him and walked past slowly, and when he was sure Principle Gold was out of sight, he jogged to his room. Andrew was about to reach out to his door handle, but then stopped. Was he really going to risk getting traumatized just for a pair of clothes ? He looked down at his wife beater and shorts and realized he couldn't go out like this. He could actually, but no … or could he ? …

" No. " he finally decided. Andrew slowly reached towards the doorknob as everything seemed to move in slow motion.

" I'm not looking ! I'm not looking ! I'm not looking ! " he chanted as he held a hand over his eyes like a little boy and reach around wildly for his clothes. Andrew felt cloth and grabbed it as he ran back outside. He was about to leave when he realized he dropped something. He opened his eyes to reach for it, but saw Toby and Eunice … again.

" Aaaggghhh ! My eyes ! My eyes ! " he yelled as he grabbed the sweat pants and ran out. Andrew the door shut behind him and gasped in heavy breaths. He put on his sweater and pants as he ran towards the campus exit. He was still panting heavily as he ran towards Cesario's.

**--**

" I can't believe I wore heels ! They are so hard to run in ! " she whined as she neared Cesario's. She fixed her red dress as she opened the door to the restaurant and was greeted with the familiar aroma of pizza. Viola held her stomach as it growled, reminding her she hadn't eaten anything since lunch in the afternoon. She looked over to the usual table and saw Andrew wave her over with his boyish grin.

" Hungry ? " he smiled as he slid over a plate of pizza to her, identical to his own.

" Awww, how did you know ? " she smiled as she sat down. This was why they grew to be such good friends, they both loved to eat ! They dug in hungrily, devouring the food quickly. Some things just stuck with Viola when she pretended to be a boy, and eating like them just felt right to her.

" Anyway, do you have any idea why both of our respective boyfriends wouldn't tell us their birthdays ? " Andrew asked as he swallowed a lump of pizza.

" I'm not sure, but let's think of the presents for now. " she said as she guzzled down some soda.

" Well, we got the big game next week. After Paul's birthday, we have that big game against Goldenvale. If we win, we get into the quarter-finals and we get to go to the hotel right ? " he asked as he finished off his plate.

" Right, and if you think we asked them, we could host a party there ? " she said excitedly as she too finished.

" Yeah ! Ok, now what about Paul ? " Andrew asked.

" Well, I'm not sure. The only other person Paul likes to look at more than himself is you … " she said, thinking hard and not even realizing she made Andrew blush. Viola was about to say something when she was interrupted by her phone.

" _I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world …_ Hello ? … Oh, yeah, I feel better. Uh-huh, no, don't worry. Everything's fine … yeah … ok … why do I have such a considerate boyfriend ? " she said sadly as she hung up the phone, but not before Andrew saw the picture.

" Let me see your phone ! " he said. Viola handed it over to him with a quirked eyebrow as he opened it and gasped at the picture.

" When did you take this ? " he asked as he showed her the picture of him and Paul in a … compromising position.

" Oh, that was after the Debutante ball ! " she remember happily.

" Oh. " he said simply. When Viola looked up, she saw he was pouting cutely, which made her smile. Suddenly, she stopped and gasped loudly, making Andrew jump.

" I got it ! " she said excitedly.

" Got what ? " he asked in a slightly scared tone.

" I know what you can get … well _make_ Paul for his birthday ! " she yelled happily. After a long while of silence, he just gave her a look asking her why won't she finish her sentence.

" Oh, you can make him a scrapbook ! " she said, making him grin.

" Really ? I could ? How do I make one ? " he asked, he too starting to turn excited.

" I know ! And we can ask Olivia for help too ! This is gonna be so fun ! We can put in all of your guy's embarrassing and cute moments ! " she smiled as she got up.

" Yeah ! … Wait, how did you get those moments exactly ? " he asked, making her smile sheepishly and shrug. He just gave her a questioning look … but then just dropped it.

" Let's get started on it now ! " he said excitedly.

" Yeah ! … Well, maybe tomorrow. Duke and Paul are gonna come back soon so … " they nodded simultaneously.

" Fine, tomorrow morning then ! Tell Olivia ! " Andrew said excitedly, because ever since Viola transferred to Illyria, she was rooming with Olivia.

" 'K, see you tomorrow ! " she said excitedly as they walked out the door.

" Wait … we're going to the same place … " Andrew realized as they were halfway there …

**--**

**Anyway, a chapter done ! This didn't come out exactly as I hoped, but I hope you like it ! Please review, and I'll update soon !**


	2. The Day They First Met

**Birthday Troubles**

**Chapter 2**

**The Day They First Met**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, yeah. Anyways, for all you people who put this on alert and favorited it, thank you so much but I had to take it off for some reason. So I had to repost it, so please do all that you do again. Thanks ! And please review !**

As the morning light filtered through the blinds, Andrew yawned tiredly. It was just the morning after his plans with Viola, but he had forgotten them for a moment as he lay shirtless in bed. Suddenly, Andrew felt a pleasant tickle on his neck. It kept on going even as Andrew shrugged it away.

" Paul, stop it ! " he said in a happy tone. Suddenly, his eye snapped open as a big, hairy, tarantula crawled down his face …

" Aaaggghhh ! " Andrew screamed as he jumped up ! The tarantula flew off his face … and landed on Toby !

" Toby ! … Don't move. " Andrew said in a whisper as his friend slowly woke up. His dark-skinned teammate slowly woke up to the previous screaming, and his eyes opened in shock.

" Holy shit ! " he cried out ashe jumped up. The two – fully grown – teenage boys watched carefully as the tarantula landed on the ground, and it just stayed there … for a long while …

" Did you kill it ? " Andrew asked quietly.

" I don't know ! Check ! " Toby said.

" No, you ! " Andrew said back. Suddenly, it moved, shocking the boys to a quiet … then it moved towards Toby !

" Ah ! " he yelped as it crawled under his bed. Toby jumped all the way across onto Andrew's bed as they screamed in horror. They hugged each other in fright and then froze and looked at each other.

" Aaaggghh ! " they screamed as they separated. They watched as the giant spider crawled towards the door … which was still closed !

" Open it ! " they both shouted at each other at the same time. Suddenly, the door opened, by none other than …

" Duke ! " they yelled happily. He yawned and scratched the back of his head tiredly.

" What-what is that ? " he said in a drowsy voice as he slowly looked down … and yelled !

" What-what is that ! Oh god ! " he screamed as he pulled his foot back quickly and jumped into the room with them.

" Jesus ! Why does this seem so familiar !? " he gasped as he placed a hand over his chest. The other two boys ran over when they heard a happy yell coming from the hall. They all popped their heads out and gave and angry glare.

" Malcolm ! " they yelled at their preppy … hall mate …

" Keep that … your pet where it should be kept ! " Duke yelled as they retracted their heads.

" Damn, why does this keep happening to me ? " Duke said tiredly. The other guys just tried to act cool, that they just weren't screaming a minute before. Suddenly, they all looked towards Andrew as they all heard a familiar sound.

" Uhhh … breakfast anyone ? " Andrew smiled.

**--**

" Oh my god Andrew. " Olivia tried not to laugh as Andrew stuck a straw in his muffin.

" Eew, what are you doing ? " Sebastian asked.

" Sucking out the middle of my muffin through my straw. " he smiled.

" How does that even work ? " Toby asked, after all this time of never knowing.

" Well … Andrew found a way. " Duke said.

" You just have to suck. Just suck really hard ! " Viola laughed. Andrew pouted at them and just proceeded … sucking …

" Anyway, you feeling any better ? " Duke asked Viola, who came to an abrupt stop.

" Huh ? Oh yeah, a lot better. " she said after awhile, making him give her a look before shrugging it off. Viola contacted eyes with Olivia and Andrew who both nodded.

" Yeah, sorry guys. But I have to do one last homework assignment … which I left in my room … " she smacked her forehead while the other two were amazed at her acting.

" So, bye you guys. See you later. " she said before she walked over to Duke and gave him a kiss before walking out. Moments later, Olivia stood up.

" Oh, I forgot something in our room ! See you later than ? " Olivia said before giving Sebastian a kiss before leaving with Andrew watching after her. He … _finished_ his muffin and stood up.

" I need to go back to our room too. I forgot something for class after the whole … spider incident … " he shuddered. He waved them goodbye before walking out. And there was Malcolm, always on the watch as he trailed Andrew. As Andrew stopped outside the dorm entrances, Malcolm quirked his eyebrow as he saw Andrew entering the girls' dorms. Malcolm was about to sneak in too when … bam !

" And where do you think you're going ? " Coach Dinklage yelled as he pulled Malcolm back.

" Ummm … I … " Malcolm gulped nervously in fright of the soccer coach as he remained speechless. He just yelped and ran away as Coach Dinklage just watched him run away. The coach smirked and walked back to the locker area while Andrew, Viola, and Olivia stuck their head out.

" Wow, who knew the coach would help us ? " Viola said in amazement.

" Anyways, back to work ! " Olivia smiled as the two girls dragged Andrew through the maze of … pink.

" Dang, your guys' dorms are so … fancy. " Andrew said as they went through another winding corridor.

" What ? Ours is … Yours is ok too … " Viola said, quirking her eyebrow as she wasn't used to being a girl yet.

" Come on, you live there too remember. " Andrew said as they finally came to their room, and walked into a world … of soccer and music !

" Wow, less … girly than I thought. " Andrew said in surprise. The other two girls just sighed and walked over to the bed.

" … Aaggh ! " yelped when he saw the pillowcase on Olivia's pillow, of her face …

" Yeah, I know. I look like the wicked witch of the west. " she sighed.

" No ! … Umm … " Andrew looked to Viola for help but she just shrugged.

" We found it in Malcolm's room … it was gross. We got Duke and Sebastian to steal it from him. " Viola laughed. And they all stood there in an awkward silence until Viola took out the box of pictures …

" Where did you get all of these !? " Andrew gasped as he looked through the pictures, some of Andrew when he was younger, some of what looked like Paul when he was younger, and most of them together.

" Most of the ones we got of you were from Duke and Toby, and we took the rest ourselves. " Olivia said.

" Hey, you guys never really told us how you figured out. " Andrew said.

" Well, I think Paul figured it out when Monique almost made you cry at Cesario's that one day … " Viola said, making Andrew reminisce about it.

" I can't believe you guys hooked up right after the Debutante ball though. " Olivia said as the two girls remembered back to that day …

**--**

" Awww, you looked great up there Viola. " Olivia complimented as she still held onto Sebastian's arm. It was after the party and the whole place was almost all cleared up but the teenagers decided to stay after a bit later.

" Well, it's getting late and tomorrow's still a school day. " Kia, one of Viola's best friends said.

" Yeah, bye you guys ! Say bye to Paul too ok ? " Yvonne, Viola's other friend said as they waved goodbye to the two girls.

" Yeah, we'll be going too guys. " Toby and Eunice waved goodbye as they too left.

" I bet you they're going to their room to make-out. " Duke said.

" And I think you won this bet. " Sebastian grinned. The other girls laughed too. There was only Sebastian, Duke, Olivia, and Viola left … or so they thought.

" Ugh, it's you. " Monique scoffed as she and Justin appeared from the back.

" What are you still doing here ? " Viola asked.

" What, it's a free country, we can be wherever we want. " Justin said back, though there was complete silence after … broken by the hoot of an owl.

" So, the two creeps hooked up huh ? " Olivia said, remembering the fight they had back at the luncheon. The other two just looked at each other and turned away.

" Not exactly. " Justin said.

" And Sebastian, whenever you're done with this tramp, you know you can always come back to me. " Monique said before she left.

" Oh no you didn't ! " Olivia said as she through her dress back and was stalking towards her but Sebastian held her back.

" It's ok, you know I'll never leave you. And Monique ! You should know, not even a _dog_ will come back to you. " he yelled before Monique scoffed on last time and exited.

" Viola. Baby. You know the offer is still always there. " Justin said, before he backed away quickly when Duke growled. He ran out while Viola happily hugged Duke and kissed him. Suddenly, she looked around in question.

" Where did Paul go ? " she asked as she remembered Yvonne's request.

" I dunno. " Sebastian said as they looked around.

" Paul ! Paul ! " they called as they looked around the area.

" Maybe he left ? " Duke suggested.

" Without saying goodbye ? He might've if he had a … date. " Viola said quietly as she brightened.

" Wait ! Did anyone see him leaving with anyone ? " she asked. Suddenly, the others all started talking at once as they tried to figure out what happened to Paul. Then, a voice perked up from nowhere.

" Hey kids ! What are you still doing here ? " Mrs. Hastings asked as she appeared from the back, obviously cleaning it up as they could tell from her appearance.

" We're looking for Paul. Have you seen him ? " Viola asked her mom.

" Yeah, he left here a while back with that boy who was at the same table. " she said before nodding and leaving them. Then, the group turned to each other and quickly thought about this new information.

" Ok, who was sitting at their table ? " Sebastian asked.

" Each table sat like, 8 people right ? " Olivia asked.

" Yeah, I know Paul was sitting with Kia and Yvonne 'cause they like, never separate. "

" Till today. And weren't two guys sitting there too ? " Sebastian asked.

" Yeah, Jason and John, but they both came with their girlfriends. So wait, that's 7 people. " Olivia figured out.

" Then who's the last person !? " Viola asked. She could remember someone from that table clapping for them very loudly, specifically her and Duke. Who could it be ? It was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't remember !

" I can't remember ! " she yelled as she fell into one of the chairs. Viola looked up, wondering why she hadn't heard Duke participate in the conversation when she saw him looking around in question.

" Hey, what's up ? " she asked him.

" Huh ? Oh, I was just wonderin' where Andrew went … " he said, suddenly, Viola's eyes opened wide and she gasped loudly.

" Andrew ! " she yelled.

" What, what about Andrew ? " Olivia asked.

" What ? That spiky haired guy that always seems to be hyper ?" Sebastian asked.

" Yeah ! It was Andrew ! He was the last person at the table ! " Viola realized. She and Olivia clasped hands as they jumped around happily.

" Hurry, we gotta find them ! " Viola said happily as Olivia nodded. They ran towards the door … well, _tried_ to run as their feet got caught in their dress and they fell down.

" Ow. " they said in unison as their boyfriends hurriedly helped them up. The moment she got up, Viola continued towards the door, walking this time, though quickly, and awkwardly.

" Viola, you're so graceful. " Sebastian said, trying not to laugh at his sister.

" Yeah, I'm a gazelle. " she responded before they followed her out the door.

**--**

" And you just knew where to look for us ? " Andrew as asked as Olivia and Viola finished their story.

" Yup ! "

**--**

**Another chapter done ! Now, I know this was kinda long, so what do you think ? Leave a review and tell me if you want it to be longer, shorter, or if it's good as it is ok ? I'll be waiting, and the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update !**


	3. Sneaking Back In

**Birthday Troubles**

**Chapter 3**

**Sneaking Back In**

**Disclaimer : Don't own it, 'nuff said. Anyways, I'm glad so many people are reading my story but no reviews ! How sad, at least there's one person I would like to thank, Azure Kaze who is always reviewing ! Thanks ! Everyone out there reading my story, please review too !**

" Whew, I'm beat ! " both Viola and Andrew sighed as they collapsed on her bed. Olivia was out with the others, trying to give them some time to plan out the birthdays. The two soccer stars just finished extra practice and were dead tired. They both realized they had to get working so they got up.

" Ok, how to _make_ a scrapbook. " he thought as Viola sighed. She went towards the edge of the bed and reached under it to grab something. After an amount of rustling, she grabbed a thick book and dropped it on the bed.

" There. " she said as Andrew gazed at the blank scrapbook.

" So now we just decorate it ? " he asked.

" Exactly. " she grinned at how happy Andrew looked. Andrew moved the book over to the desk as Viola pulled out whatever she could find and they started working on it.

**--**

After a night out, Olivia came home to … an adorable Andrew and Viola sleeping. She looked at the mess in the room and wondered what in the world they were doing, when she saw Andrew was hunched over something on the desk. Olivia tried to move him to see better, but he wouldn't budge, making her smile as she saw what he was gripping so tightly on.

" Hey, wake up. It's late. " she said in a whisper as she gently shook Andrew awake. He just moaned sleepily and turned over, making Olivia cover her mouth to not laugh out loud as she saw a picture sticking to his cheek. She reached out and gently peeled it off, staring at the picture.

" This was when … " she remembered. It was their first date … which they followed and photographed of course. And of course, another fair was in town and after seeing Andrew have so much fun there, Viola finally managed to coax Paul into taking him there. Suddenly, the only thing that wakes Andrew up without the use of pain … or food finally came to the rescue.

" Hello ? " Andrew said in a mumbled voice into the phone. Suddenly, he lifted his head quickly, clearly much more awake now.

" Oh, hey Paul ! " he grinned happily. Olivia watched as they had their nightly conversation before Andrew went to bed, like a strange kind of nighttime story.

" Yeah, I know it's our anniversary tomorrow ! Can't wait to see you ! …. Uh-huh, don't worry. So, how things going with you ? " he chatted as Olivia moved over to her bed. She rolled her eyes as heard Viola beginning to snore … and drool …

" Wake up ! " Olivia laughed as she grabbed one of her pillows and chucked it at Viola.

" Ow ! " Viola yelped as she woke up and glared at Olivia, who responded with a smile. She nodded her head towards Andrew and Viola just had to smile as she looked over at him happily talking. Suddenly, her own cell phone rang and she smiled as she looked at the name.

" I think I should chat with my own boyfriend. " she grinned as she flipped open the phone.

" Hey Duke ! How was your night out ? Yeah, I just felt kind of tired today … Andrew ? No, we just watched TV and stuff … " she said as Olivia watched her two friends. She still couldn't believe she had a crush on Viola, but that did make them turn into best friends … and for her other friends to tease her about. And Andrew, she didn't even know him, just saw him around school hanging around in the jock groups, making her think he was just an insensitive jerk. But she was wrong …

" Yeah, see you tomorrow then ! " he said in a boyish voice as he looked around.

" Oh, hey Olivia, didn't even know you were there. " he said, making her sigh.

" It's ok. So, how far d'you get ? " she asked as he showed it to her happily. As she flipped through it, she nodded in amazement at how well Andrew and Viola had put it together so far.

" Wow, you're almost done. " she noticed.

" Yup ! Now we just have to put the pictures in ! " he grinned happily. Olivia remembered when they caught him and Paul holding hands, how scared he looked when he thought they were going to reject him. And though he remained wary of the guys for awhile, it just made him and the girls bond more.

" It's getting late. You should go back before out crazy dorm supervisor does her freaky random check-up things … " Olivia said as bam !

" Knock, knock girls ! It's time for our nightly check-up ! Gotta make sure those boys aren't in here ! " the loud voice boomed as all of them froze.

" Oops, Duke gotta go ! … And leave you window open … please ! … Thanks ! " she said before she hung up and looked at Andrew.

" Andrew, have you ever scaled a building ? "

**--**

" I can't believe I'm doing this. " he said sadly as he climbed across the girls building. Meanwhile, the girls just opened the door for Ms. Hancock to come in.

" Hmm, it seems everything's fine … but what's this ? " she wondered as she saw the picture on the stand.

" Nothing. " Viola said as she put the frames facedown. Ms. Hancock quirked her eyebrow and walked over to it, lifting it up and staring at the pictures.

" No boys allowed ! Not even pictures. " she said in a commanding voice.

" But that's- " Olivia started as Ms. Hancock got in her face.

" But that's what ? Her boyfriend ? " she stated obviously while Viola shook her head.

" N-no ! That's- That is … my brother ! " she said, pointing at Duke. Ms. Hancock quirked her eyebrow and looked at another picture, one of Paul and Andrew.

" And I assume these are your 'brothers' too ? " she said suspiciously. Viola thought up a quick and easy solution.

" No, that one is my other brother … " she said, pointing at Andrew. And she knew she couldn't say Paul was her brother too, they looked too different, and his blonde hair, kinda was strange so …

" And that one is Olivia's brother ! " Viola said as she pointed to Paul, making Olivia gape. When Ms. Hancock looked at her, she pulled her mouth closed and just laughed and shrugged nervously.

**--**

" Umm … Ok, how do I do this ? " he sighed as he reached the space between the two dorm buildings. Andrew realized he could get caught too easily if he climbed all the way to the bottom just to run to the other side, and it was too far to just step across … unless …

" Oh well, here I go ! " he said impulsively as he jumped to the other side ! Andrew grabbed onto a ledge, and since he was in such good shape, was able to pull himself up.

" Wow, I actually made it ! Oomph ! " he grunted as someone grabbed him through their opened window and pulled him in.

" Oh, hey Duke. " Andrew grinned as his friend just gaped at him.

" Are you crazy ? " Duke asked, seeing just what his friend did.

" I would have been if I stayed over there. " he said, making Duke have to agree. Andrew looked around and realized the room was more empty than usual, and looked at Sebastian's empty bed.

" Oh, Sebastian went next door to pretend to be you, just in case our hall monitor guy does those random check-up things. " Duke explained. When Duke peeked outside the hallway, he immediately pulled his head back in when he realized that their monitor was patrolling the halls, and coming their way !

" Andrew, get into the bed ! " Duke said as he took off his shirt.

" Duke, I like you but not in that way- "

" Into Sebastian's bed ! " Duke said as he turned off the light. But he turned it off too soon as Andrew couldn't see and he tripped … right into Duke's bed …

" Knock, Knock ! " the teacher called out as he knocked on the door.

" Quiet Andrew ! " Duke whispered as Andrew pushed his face into a nearby pillow and they both feigned sleep.

" I'm coming in ! " the man yelled as he walked into the room, seeing that the two boys were sleeping, he was about to leave when he realized they were sleeping in the same bed …

" I'm not here to judge." He said, making Duke and Andrew both blush as he left. When he left, Andrew and Duke quickly jumped out of the bed and panted heavily.

" I'm a, I'm gonna just sleep here tonight I guess … in Sebastian's bed … " Andrew said as he started to walk around Duke's bed to get there, but Duke traveled that way too and they met.

" Uhh, yeah. Night. " Duke said awkwardly as he moved onto his bed while Andrew quickly jumped onto Sebastian's …

" Night. "

**--**

" So, did you make it back ok ? " Viola asked in science class as they were paired up for a lab.

" Yeah, but our monitor was like, patrolling the hall the entire time so I just slept in your brother's bed. " he said as they put on their goggles. When they looked up at each other, they burst out laughing. Then they looked over at Duke and Olivia, laughing even harder.

" Heh, gets me every time. " Andrew sighed as he reduced to a chuckling.

" We look like the biggest nerds ! " Viola smiled as they set up all the test tubes and beakers.

" So, how are things on your side ? " he asked as he carefully measured a liquid into the center beaker.

" Well, a friend of mine works at the hotel we'll be staying at if we get into the quarter-finals. She said it's gonna be good as she'll keep the ballroom open and she said we just need to win our soccer match and bring the decorations ! " Viola said. Andrew grinned and raised a small test tube, about to slowly dump it into the large beaker.

" What cake did you get ? " he asked as he slowly tipped the tube forward …

" Oh my god ! " she screamed, making him drop the tube and fumble around with it before it dropped into the beaker … and exploded …

" Whoa. " Duke said as the fountain slowly died down, though Viola and Andrew were totally drenched. Both Viola and Andrew gaped as they slowly took off their goggles and looked at each other.

" That was so cool. " they both said at the same time, making the others start to laugh. All went silent as the teacher walked in.

" What in the wor- Hastings ! Cheek ! Detention ! " she yelled as the two teenagers slowly turned towards her.

" Eh … sorry ? " they apologized as they went total turtle, making the others feel sorry for them.

**--**

**A chapter done ! And like I said before, please leave a review sending me your comments ! Suggestions are accepted gratefully, I just want to make my story better ! So, hope you review and I'll update soon !**


	4. Trouble !

**Birthday Troubles**

**Chapter 4**

**The Anniversary**

" Oh my god, what am I supposed to do ? " Andrew sighed as he looked through his drawers.

" What's up ? " Duke asked as Toby was out and Duke was hanging in their room.

" I lost Paul's anniversary present ! " he yelled desperately, making him gape.

" Uhh, Viola, I think we have a problem. " Duke said into his phone as a minute later Viola burst in through the door still in her muddy soccer uniform.

" You were out practicing soccer ? " he asked in amazement.

" Well, yeah, the game against Goldenvale next week ! " she said tiredly as her boyfriend still looked at her in amazement. Not to mention that she had to ensure their win for Duke's birthday party to be perfect.

" What's up ? " she asked as she watched Andrew frantically looked around the room.

" I lost Paul's anniversary present ! " he yelled.

" You mean the necklace with the small studded bracelet charm on it !? " she asked.

" Yeah ! "

" Ah man ! It took me forever to find it ! " Viola said sadly as Duke just looked on.

" Why did you get him a necklace with a studded bracelet charm on it ? " he asked.

" Because, when Viola gave him the studded bracelet six years ago, he's always worn it on his right wrist. If it's that important to him I want something for him to see that I care about him as much as Viola. " he said while Duke just nodded.

" Oh. " he said simply as he looked towards Viola.

" Aren't you gonna take a shower ? " he asked.

" What ? I can't, it's an emergency ! Andrew, do you think you could have left it in our room ? " Viola asked as she tried to wipe away her dirty self.

" No, I don't think so. But I'll ask Olivia to double-check. Here's a towel and clothes. " Andrew said as he grabbed a towel for her to wipe herself with and threw some clothes to her.

" You have Viola's clothes in your room ? You know, if I didn't know better I would think you guys were dating behind my back. " Duke chuckled.

" Well, you do know better. And if I wasn't a gay as possible, I wouldn't be looking for my boyfriend's anniversary present. " Andrew said absent-mindedly as he cleared another drawer. When Duke looked over, he gaped as Viola flipped her hair … already in her new outfit.

" I'm a … gonna call Olivia. " Duke said as he quickly flipped his phone open. Viola and Andrew quickly searched about as Duke quickly spread the message to Olivia.

" Ok, yeah, see you later. " Duke said as he looked at the others.

" Where the hell is it !? " Viola and Andrew yelled frustrated as Duke just sighed.

" Viola, why don't you go back to you room and Andrew, you should get dressed. The date's in about … an hour ? " Duke said, just before he held his ears as Andrew screamed.

" Are you SERIOUS ! I only got an hour ! " Andrew screamed desperately as Viola quickly ran out towards her own dorm room. Duke sighed and calmly clasped his hand on his friend's shoulder.

" Calm down ! " he yelled, making Andrew immediately stop.

" Ok. Ok, now hurry up and get dressed. " Duke said calmly as Andrew slowly nodded. Andrew slowly turned around and quickly threw off his clothes and looked around quickly, picking up random clothes everywhere and tossing them on. When Duke slowly opened up his eyes, he gasped in surprise as Andrew had picked up a rather nice assemble.

" Wow. " Duke said in surprise as Andrew just nodded.

" Hey, being gay has its perks. " Andrew smiled. Duke just nodded slowly as his phone rang.

" IT'S NOT HERE ! " Duke quickly pulled the phone away as Viola's voice rang through it. Andrew gasped in horror as he heard it and sat down tiredly. Duke felt sorry for him when his eyes suddenly widened.

" Where did you get it ? " Duke asked suddenly as Andrew looked up.

" Ummm … me and Viola got it at the jewelry store down on Meriza. Why ? " he asked as Duke just grinned.

" Come on, I got a plan. " Duke grinned as he pulled on his leather jacket.

**--**

" 'K Andrew, just have fun ok ? Me and Vi are gonna go back to that store and get another one ok ? Now go, have fun ! " Duke said as Andrew nodded, trying to do what Duke suggested. But, he was having some major problems as he was getting more and more nervous by himself.

" Hey. " and all that worrying was over as he heard the kind voice.

" Hey. " Andrew turned around at Paul as they hugged each other and kissed a long and passionate kiss.

" Hey, come on. Let's go have some fun. " Paul grinned as he led Andrew into the fair.

**--**

" Ok … I think it's here. " Viola said as she tossed off her helmet and Duke parked the motorcycle. Duke quickly followed her as he faced a darkened store.

" This is it ? " he asked.

" Uhhh … It was open last time. " she said as they went around the back. When the door behind it opened, a small appeared to be locking it up as Viola charged towards him.

" Hey ! We need something from your shop, it's an emergency ! " Viola yelled as the man turned towards them, looked back at the door … and looked back at them again, in horror.

" You ! You again ! No, stay away from me ! " he yelled as he struggled to get back in. Duke turned and stared at his girlfriend as she slowly shrugged.

" Uhhh … long story ? "

**--**

" Hey, they look great ! " Andrew grinned happily as the pictures came out of the machine. There were 5 pictures, each one of them showing how happy they both were.

" So, what next ? " Paul asked.

" Come on, what do you want to do ? It's not only my anniversary you know. " Andrew grinned. Paul just looked around and saw something rather interesting.

" How about that ? " Paul asked smiling as Andrew just gaped.

" No, you can't be serious … no ! " Andrew yelped as Paul dragged him towards the stand.

**--**

**Hey, sorry didn't really update for awhile and I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry. But thanks for reviewing and I hope you review again ! Next one will be longer, I promise !**


End file.
